


Burns Bright, Burns Brightest

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, I am sort of embarrassed I wrote this but whatever, Joan is Satan, Shameless Smut, hurt comfort, very little plot, who am I kidding this is porn with no plot whatsoever lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: For all people desire to mate Devil with Darkness, She is the creature who burns the brightest, who craves warmth and light. After all, what could be hotter or brighter than the fires of hell? And what could be more of a shiny treasure than another human soul?





	Burns Bright, Burns Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything this explicitly erotic, so I hope it isn't totally rubbish.

Let it be known, Lucifer was a creature of light.

For all people aspire to mate devil with darkness, Lucifer was the angel who burned brightest.

Joan knows this.

Joan tucks this knowledge under her tongue as she summons her Deputy forth from the pit of despair.

Hell fire burns bright and hot. There is no freezing darkness. The very notion makes her smile. Her eyes close partly and paint little creases of satisfaction up toward her temples.

Even the angel of death longs for waves of sweetness to caress her flesh. Her thighs are hot as they wait and wait and wait for Vera. _Vera. Veeee raaaahhhhh._ That was how she hissed her name, like a black adder, the night before, in sheets rumpled like tongues of flame as she abused her heated slit with her fingers. _Veee raaahhhh._ . . . she came down from pulsations of climax and felt bleak, maybe even a bit cross.

The serpent could find no patch of warmth in which to coil her body.

She showered and took a pill to make her sleep, to make her forget her own fragrance under her finger nails, and the shiraz on her own breath.

Such is life. Such is war. She would not know if such is love, nor would she care.

She slept off the weight her self inflicted orgasm had left in her waist, and she woke renewed.

Now as she stares out her window, she contemplates the next move. Weaken. Hurt. Comfort. It only makes sense.

Let it be known Lucifer had needs. And she planned for satisfaction with brilliance and precision.

Joan swallows this nugget of knowledge with a delighted gulp and licks her lips.

It is a gray day outside, but somehow the light is diffused through the heavy blanket of clouds and it is bright. It almost makes Joan squint as she stands there, posture perfect, at the window of her office, waiting for her little angel to come and bow before her.

She feels the knock before she hears it, those old reptilian senses kicking in to alert her. Her lips stretch into a smile. Still, she does not turn. She can feel Vera’s hand clutch the door jamb.

“You wanted to see me, Governor?”

Joan waits, knowing her Deputy will not be able to resist stepping into her chamber. One foot, two. Drawn, as thought to treasure, despite the dragon who guards it. It is infinitely pleasing. Slowly, she rotates. “Hello Vera.”

“Governor.” Prim and proper, Deputy Bennett clutches her fingers, dips her head, and waits.

“You’ve been ordering toxicology screens without my consent again,” the Governor squints slightly with a sardonic smile. “Whatever could you be thinking?”

“Well,” Vera begins and it is clear she is already flustered. “I thought to take some initiative with some of the more devious inmates.” Joan is silent and still for a good, long moment. It does not suit Vera. She fumbles, “You did want me to be more independent, did you not, Governor?”

“Independence is one thing, Vera. You see. But stupidity? That is just quite another.” Her first shot fires clean and hard. A second shot is truly unnecessary, but she continues. “I can see why you were always such a disastrous disappointment to your mother. Really. Is it completely necessary for you to be such a complete _ditz_?”

“I. . . I apologize. It won’t happen again. I was just trying to-“ Vera stumbles over her words. Saliva pools in Joan’s cheeks, next to her teeth and gums, with an almost helpless force, as she watches Vera’s forehead furrow, as she watches Vera’s eyes blink hard. Joan swallows the salty, sweet, metallic mead and steps forward.

“There there now. We all make mistakes. Don’t we?”

“Well, yes. I suppose,” Vera sighs and a little flicker of a relieved smile passes over her lips. Joan matches this smile.

“Yes. And what mistakes would you say I’ve made then? Hmmm?”

“Oh,” Vera gasps. Her hands flutter around her utility belt and up to her face and back down to her belt and then clutch at her fingers. “Oh, I didn’t mean…”

 _Trapped ya_ , Joan thinks and she can’t stop smiling for all the world. It is so cloudy outside, but for some reason, it seems a beam of sun shines into the office and warms her body as she slithers over the industrial grade carpet toward her lusciously pulsating prey.

“Hah,” Joan breaths as she takes Veras hand. “I was just kidding. Making a little light of the grim situation. Now come, Vera, come let’s not linger over our foibles. Eh?” She leads Vera toward the window. She uses her body to push the smaller woman up against the glass, her hands on her hips. When her voice emanates, it is hot and moist in Vera’s ear, “It’s not much of a day out there is it? Cold. Gray.”

“Not much of a day, no,” Vera stutters.

“Hmm?”

“Not much of a day, no, Governor,” Vera repeats in voice weak as tea not steeped long enough.

“Ah, that’s better. One must remember one’s place. Mustn’t one?” She grabs Vera’s bun with a fist that is perhaps more forceful than she might have meant.

The Devil did not crave redemption. The Devil simply wanted to take. To control. To own and have and bend to her will.

And then some.

In the spotlight of Joan’s embrace, against the cold glass, Vera shivers. Joan twists the fist that holds her Deputy’s hair thus wringing her head back on her neck so Joan can peer down into her face. With a lusty breath, Joan inhales and sucks all the light out of Vera’s bloodshot, hazel eyes. She takes it for her own, feeds on it and lets it digest in her gut with a warm glow. Vera’s mouth hangs partially open as she gazes up at her superior. Joan could cloak her mouth with her own, but she chooses instead to rub her thumb over Vera’s lower lip. She sticks her thumb into the Deputy’s mouth. “Suck,” she hisses. Vera closes her lips and complies, her eyes still trained on the larger woman who hulks over her like a shadow.

Joan slides her hand from Vera’s head down to Vera’s waist. It courses over the bulky utility belt. Such a silly thing. It is far too chunky and clunky for this diminutive form. With agile fingers, Joan unbuckles it and it falls to the floor with a clatter that startles Vera and causes her to clamp down with her teeth on Joan’s thumb. Annoyed, the Old One jerks her hand out of the angel’s mouth and puts it around her neck. She thrusts her hips roughly up against her. “What did I tell you about taking initiative?” Joan hisses coarsely in Vera’s ear. She decides to bite Vera’s earlobe for good measure, while she is at it, and this gesture elicits a gasp of pure shock and pain from the tiny woman under her palms. Wetness jets hot into Joan’s underwear. “Do that for me again,” she demands.

“Do what?” Vera whimpers.

“What you just did.”

“I’ll do anything for you. Just tell me what. I. . . I’m not certain.”

Joan feels the voice and breath against her palm that rests firmly on Vera’s throat. She decides the best course of action is to lower her face to Vera’s neck and to bite. She sinks her teeth in to Vera’s flesh on the thick ribbon of tendon and Vera cries out, again eliciting a thrilling jolt straight to Joan’s dripping crotch. “That’s my girl,” Joan croons. “That’s my good girl.” Joan’s fingers start to undo the buttons on Vera’s skirt. She finds her way in through the layers of panty hose and underwear to that which she seeks.

Even Lucifer craved a tender touch, the sensation of that fleshy pouch holding fast around her. And although it was dark in that hallowed space, it created light and warmth and beauty untold before or after.

The golden glow allures.

Joan inhales and throws back her head as she prepares to ravish her prize, her prey, her shining little angel. Vera is another coin she will toss onto the pile of treasure she guards and keeps and metes out as she so desires.

Joan sinks her fingers up to the third knuckle with ease. Her deftly delivered insults had been all the foreplay she needed to render this territory slick for her taking. She’s broken Vera open and it’s made her shine with a warmth Joan craves. She wiggles her fingers and curls them slowly inside the mossy cave Vera has made for her, and for her alone. As she does this, as she feels the quiver of Vera’s hips, she starts to move her own body with an almost imperceptible stealth, increasing pressure where she needs it, where she needs, where she wants. She coils. She constricts.

Vera’s head drops back on Joan’s shoulder with a subtle sigh, those chapped lips still open and gasping for air as she grinds against Joan’s hand. Vera’s hungry cunt sucks Joan’s fingers, pulsating greedily against them. Vera’s eyes are closed, but Joan keeps her eyes open, watching as the broken, little angel takes her comfort on the dragon’s claw. Joan’s nipples grow almost painfully hard inside her starched scales, and she rubs them against Vera’s shoulder blades. An electric eel slides between her own slippery thighs. Holding Vera like this, feeling her devour her fingers, smelling her salty sour flesh with the faint spritz of whatever cheap perfume she’d chosen that morning underneath- - she barely needs any manual stimulation herself as she grows closer to the spot where she will snatch her sweet release. She can hear the jingle of treasure spilling down over itself as it is disturbed by their undulating bodies.

She bites Vera’s neck again, but not quite as hard this time, to create more of a whimpering moan. “That’s it,” she hisses and licks over the spot she just abused. Vera gasps. Joan licks again. Vera gasps again. Joan is close, but Vera is closer. Joan can feel it so she encircles Vera’s hips with her strong arm to stop them from writhing. She stills her fingers as she tries to catch up.

Vera’s eyes open languidly, almost drunkenly. She gazes up at Joan, a tiny creature hypnotized by the enormity of its captor. “Do. . . do you um, do you want me to touch you, Governor?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Joan croons. At the sound of Joan’s voice, Vera pulsates around her fingers and burns even brighter.

“Yes,” she manages to whisper.

“What was that?”

“Ye- yesss, Governor.”

“Good girl,” Joan smiles down indulgently at the glowing prize she grips so tightly in her coils. All this time, Vera’s hands have been uselessly clawing at her own thighs. Joan has had her pressed rather tightly against the window, allowing little room for movement on Vera’s part. She does not deviate from this now, but releases her arm from Vera’s hips momentarily so she can unbutton her own pants. Vera gasps as she hears the subtle zzziiippp from behind, but she remains still, ever so still. Joan snakes her hand back and grabs Vera’s left hand and then pulls it behind her and slips it over the silk of her delicate belly and deep down into the wet flesh where it longs to delve. Joan curls all of Vera’s fingers in but for her index and middle which she then uses to slide over her engorged clit.

At the sensation of her fingers moving over Joan’s burning bud, Vera groans and starts to move on Joan’s fingers again. “Oh, oh gggod!”

“Yes,” Joan smiles and buries her face in Vera’s neck. “That’s right.” She feels Vera tighten around her and knows she is about to shatter in hot, glowing waves all over her hand. She uses Vera’s fingers to flick and flutter over herself. “Veee-raahhh,” she sibilates and releases with a shiver under Vera’s shaking fingertips as Vera uses her other hand to grab suddenly at Joan’s wrist with a surprising force so she can grind Joan’s hand deeper into her throbbing core. She climaxes with a glorious grunt that nearly makes Joan cum again, so pleasing is it for her to see the little beast underneath all that angelic glamour. Vera tosses her head back on Joan’s chest and Joan’s eyes are open so she can see Vera bite her dry lower lip as she milks Joan’s fingers. “Greedy girl. You want more, eh?”

Vera nods, still chewing at her lip which now blossoms with her crimson blood.

Let it be known, the Devil found endless fascination in all things warm blooded.

Finished with her fingers, Joan takes Vera’s hand out of her pants and replaces it to its station at her thigh. Joan needs her own left hand now to satisfy other needs, other desires. Vera whimpers, still clinging to Joan’s fingers with her inner walls, trying to wiggle on them enough to bring herself over the edge once more. But Joan will not allow it. Joan presses her up against the window even harder, practically mashing Vera’s fragile little face into the cool glass which is now foggy with their breath and exertions. Joan draws circles over Vera’s clit with her thumb as she finds a rhythm to stroke at her insides.

Vera whines.

Joan smiles.

She fits her fingers around Vera’s bun once again and pulls her head back. “Close your eyes,” she commands and her Small Thing obliges. Joan’s eyes are wide, staring at the patch of scarlet on that puffy, lower lip. She keeps the rhythm on Vera and can feel her getting close again. “Keep them closed or I will stop and you’ll get no more. Understand?” Vera nods.

In a rare moment of decadent indulgence, Joan lowers her face until it is hovering just over Vera’s. She can tell Vera senses the closeness, that it might even get the frivolous little woman off. But she obeys and keeps her eyes closed. Joan notes this obedience with a flicker of her eyebrow and a twitch of a smile as she opens her mouth, sticks out her tongue, and licks Vera’s lower lip. Such a contradiction, this heavenly taste, that it is metallic, but not cold. The heat floods Joan’s entire being but she does not for an instant close her eyes and Vera does not for an instant open hers, even as she moans for more.

Joan takes her lower lip completely into her mouth and sucks on the raw softness as she fucks Vera steadily. She feels Vera cum, but she continues to suck on her lip and she continues to fuck her until Vera writhes and whines under her in a half mad frenzy.

She pulls her fingers from her prize almost reluctantly. She does not hold the Deputy who is panting against the glass, but she angles her body in such a way that the smaller woman is somewhat supported as she catches her breath. After a moment she straightens, buttons up and clears her throat. Vera raises her head to peer up at her. The questions that inevitably fill Vera’s eyes in the moments after inevitably cause Joan irritation.

“Will that be all, Governor?” Vera says as she straightens her skirt and bends down to get her utility belt.

“Yes, you can resume your shift. But remember our talk, won’t you?”

“Of course, Governor.” She pats at her hair and straightens up and for a moment the two women stand there considering one another, almost as though they are looking in a mirror.

The reptilian urge to guard the treasure kicks back in and Joan crosses her arms over her chest. In her mind she flips the nugget of gold over her shoulder onto the hoarded pile and savors the little clink it makes. She wants now more than anything to be rid of this sallow angel so she can admire the glow she is creating.

Understanding when she’s been dismissed, Vera takes her leave.

Joan returns to her desk and plucks some disinfectant wipes from a plastic packet. She strides to the window which still bears the streaks of Vera’s heated breath. For a moment, Joan stares at the condensation which nearly blends in with the rest of the outside gray.

She licks her lips and then smacks them together, attempting to savor the last of Vera’s flavor in her mouth, but she finds it much faded. Indeed, she finds all the warmth of that glow is fading and fast, seeping out of her and being replaced with a glumness that does not suit her at all.

She clenches her jaw as she swipes at the window with the disinfectant.

Let it be known, for all her wealth and glory and brightness, the Devil was not entirely impervious to the array of emotions that made her lesser angel counterparts so weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please feel free to leave a comment for me and I will love you forever!!! xoxoxo. 
> 
> Also, are we all just pretending that Vera does not have Hep C in our FT fics? Cuz I'm cool with that, but it seems like it never has been addressed, and like it is def something that would have been addressed. . . totally just curious what other writers have observed/think.


End file.
